


I Need You More Than I Want To

by Hellyjellybean



Series: GingerRose Collection [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Romance, Armitage is the bodyguard, Bodyguard AU, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Gingerrose - Freeform, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Kissing, Love, Lust, Orgasms, Rescue, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rose is his charge, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Sweet, Twitter Text Fic Conclusion, bridal carry, naked, relationship, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is the conclusion to my GingerRose Bodyguard AU Twitter Fic.You can find the twitter fic here:GingerRose Text FicOr if you want just read the smutty conclusion below. Enjoy!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: GingerRose Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715350
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	I Need You More Than I Want To

Hux drove through the streets like a mad man. He couldn’t think about anything else but getting to Rose. She needed him, and he wasn’t there and it was ripping his heart in two.

He parked a few streets out from the address and walked the rest of the way. Hoping that he could make a surprise attack. He carried his gun in his hand as he walked, needing to feel the cold, steel in his hand. 

‘I’m coming, Rose.’ He knew she couldn’t hear him, but it made him feel better to say it out loud. 

‘If they touch a hair on your precious head, I’ll fucking destroy them.’ 

***********

Rose squirmed. She knew she was in some sort of a building tied her to a chair and blind folded. It was quiet. Either she was alone there or her burly assailants were in a different room. She fought against her restraints but they didn’t budge. She could feel tears forming in her eyes but she didn’t want to give the bastards the satisfaction of seeing her cry so she held them at bay. She knew Hux would come for her. She just had to wait. 

Why on Earth had these people come after her? Were they trying to get to Paige? That seemed the logical explanation. But for what reason? 

‘What the hell did you do, Paige?’ Rose whispered to the empty room. 

Rose heard voices approaching. She stiffened. 

‘Don’t worry girlie, we won’t hurt ya. We just want our money. We just got off the phone to your sister, she said it’ll take her an hour to get the cash together and then you are free as a bird, little lady.’ 

‘My sister owes you money?’ 

Rose heard laughter. ‘Seems your sister has been keeping secrets from you. She owes us $50,000.’ 

‘$50,000? Oh my God.’ 

‘You don't think we go around kidnapping people for chump change do ya, lady? Anyway, don’t worry. She’ll get us the cash and we’ll let you go. Simple.’ 

Rose didn’t want to know the answer to her question but she had to ask it. ‘And what if she doesn’t get you the money?’ 

Rose felt a hot breath on her ear. She winced. ‘Then we just have to think of a way to persuade her.’ 

‘I’m not afraid of you,’ Rose called out. 

More laughter. ‘Don’t worry, girlie, I’m sure your sister will come though.’ 

There was a sudden crash and Rose heard shouting then grunting and a scuffle, a gun went off. Rose screamed. Then everything went quiet. 

Footsteps came towards her. Cold terror ran through her. Was it one of the attackers? Or had someone come to help her? 

Gentle hands untied her feet and hands. Then shaky fingers reached for her blind fold, but before removing it Hux’s voice whispered in her ear. 

‘You’re safe now, Rose. I told you I will always protect you.’ 

Soft lips pressed against hers then pulled away. He undid her blind fold and her eyes met his. She looked down and saw two men lying motionless on the floor. She looked at Hux. 

‘They’re alive. They’re just unconscious,’ he explained. ‘The police are on their way.’ 

Rose hurled herself at him. Wrapping her arms tightly around him. ‘Can we get out of here?’ 

Hux pulled away and rubbed her arms, he looked apologetic. ‘We will, just as soon as the police get here. I can’t risk these two getting away. Did they hurt you?’

Rose shook her head. Hux breathed a sigh of relief. ‘You should call your sister. Let her know you’re alright.’ 

Rose nodded. Hux handed her his phone and went to stand guard over the two men. Paige was elated to hear Rose’s voice but also devastated that her sister knew the truth about her shady dealings.

‘How could you do that, Paige? And then lie to me about it?’ Rose quivered. 

‘It was wrong, I know it was wrong. I just wanted you to be proud of me. I didn’t know how to tell you that the business was failing. I know you didn’t want to invest in this company in the first place…’ 

‘I don’t care about the money and I don’t care about the company. I do care about you and how much you’ve hurt me, Paige.’

‘I’m so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?’ 

There was a pause. Rose was angry but also exhausted. She didn’t have the energy to fight and she did love her sister. She looked at Armitage. Her heart softened. 

‘I’m sure I will in time,’ Rose said gently. 

‘I understand,’ Paige said with a sob. 

The police arrived and the warehouse was suddenly filled with noise. 

‘I have to go, Paige. I’ll speak to you later.’ 

‘You still want to speak to me?’ Paige sounded amazed but grateful. 

‘Of course I do. You’re still my sister. Goodbye, Paige.’ 

‘Goodbye, Rose.’

Rose hung up the phone and walked up to Hux, who was talking to two officers. He put his arm around her as she came towards him. Nestling her into his side. Rose was grateful for the support. 

‘We’ll need a statement from you, Ms Tico,’ said one of the officers. 

‘Tomorrow,’ Hux said sharply. ‘Ms Tico has been through enough for one day.’ 

Not long after the police arrived, Kylo walked into the warehouse. He slapped Hux on the back.‘You did a good job. I was wrong to tell you to stay away from this. Without you, God knows what would have happened.’ 

Hux nodded. ‘Thank you, Sir. If it’s okay I’m going to take Ms Tico home now.’ 

‘Certainly,’ Kylo said nodding at Rose. Rose nodded back and tried to stifle a yawn. She felt very, very tired all of a sudden. They walked back to Hux’s car. Halfway there, Rose’s knees buckled underneath her. 

‘It’s the shock,’ Hux said gently, scooping her up in his arms. He carried her as if she weighed nothing. She lay against his chest and listened to his heart beat, and by the time they reached the car she was already half asleep. Hux gently placed her in the passenger side and pulled his long black coat out of the backseat, covering her up with it. Rose breathed in his scent and sighed. It seemed like only a moment later when Hux was waking her up and telling her they had arrived. She scrunched up her nose and refused to open her eyes. She had been having a lovely dream in which Hux had made good on that promise to kiss every inch of her skin. Hux chuckled and mumbled something about petulance. He scooped her out of the car and carried her into the house. Rose’s eyes briefly opened and she realised it wasn’t her house. This was a different residence. 

‘Where are we?’ Rose asked as Hux carried her up the stairs.

‘My house,’ he answered. 

‘Why did you bring me here?’ Rose asked. 

Hux stopped for a moment and looked down at her. It was then that she noticed his red rimmed eyes. 

‘I need to know you are safe, so for now you stay with me. I nearly lost you today, Rose, and it almost broke me in two. I can’t go through that again, so until I can be sure of your safety you stay here with me. You can take the bed. I will sleep on the floor. I just need to have you close by.’ 

Hux carried her to his room and gently lowered her onto the bed. When he tried to pull away, Rose held him in place. 

‘You came for me,’ she said softly.

‘Of course I came for you, Rose. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.’ 

‘Prove it. Kiss me,’ Rose whispered. 

Hux hesitated. ‘Rose, you’ve been through an ordeal. I don’t want to take advantage of you.’ 

Rose gripped his shirt within her fingers. ‘I need this, Hux. I need you. Please… comfort me. I don’t want to remember this day as the day I was kidnapped. I want to remember it as the first day that I was with you.’ 

‘Are you sure about this?’ Hux asked. 

‘Yes,’ Rose replied firmly pressing her lips against his. Hux leaned over her as they kissed. He groaned as he gave in to her. His hands thrust into her hair as he plunged his tongue into his mouth, claiming her. Rose found herself trapped again, but this time by sinewy muscles and deft fingers. 

He pulled back to look down at her. His gaze was possessive and primal and Rose felt branded by him. It felt good to belong to him. He gently pushed down the straps of her sundress. Exposing her bare breasts. 

‘No bra, Ms Tico. A strategic move designed to provoke me no doubt.’ 

‘Did it work?’ she asked her words a mere wisp. 

He smiled suggestively. ‘Of course it worked, but you don’t need to try so hard to please me, Rose. Everything you do turns me on. My beautiful, beautiful Rose.’ 

He dipped towards her chest. ‘How these breasts drive me wild,’ he murmured. He swirled his tongue around her nipple before pulling it into his mouth. 

Rose hissed in a breath and sank her fingers into his hair. His mouth returned to hers once more, his hands softly caressing her skin, skimming over her breasts and hitching up her thigh.

Hux looked down at her with wild eyes. ‘Can I taste you?’ 

Rose drew in a sharp breath. ‘Yes.’

Hux crawled down her body and removed her panties. He pushed up her knees and parted her thighs. His head disappeared and Rose’s eyelids fluttered closed as he licked and sucked her into a quivering mess. 

‘So good,’ he murmured against her, his hot breath making her squirm. 

Rose arched off the bed and grabbed at the pillows. ‘God, it feels so good. Please Armitage, I want you in me. Please.’ 

Hux positioned himself over her, lining up with her entrance. Rose moaned at the feel of his hard tip against her soft folds. She pouted when he stilled. 

Armitage chuckled. ‘There’s my petulant girl. Just one question first ,baby, are you on birth control?’ 

‘Yes.’ 

‘Thank fucking God.’ 

He pushed into her. Rose’s head went slack and she arched towards him. Her thighs wrapped around his waist and he groaned. 

‘Rose, I’ve wanted you for so long, too fucking long’ he panted as he moved within her. 

Rose ran her hands down his chest marvelling in the hard muscle she found there. She fixed intense, lust filled eyes on Hux. 

‘Come for me, please,’ she begged biting her lip. 

His breathing turned ragged, his movements, less controlled. Rose felt him break apart around her. Then as he came back down, he whispered the words she had desperately wanted to hear. 

‘I love you, Rose.’ 

She smiled and held his head in her hands as she peppered kisses across his skin. 

Armitage laughed. ‘Does this mean you love me too?’

‘I do Armitage, I do. With all my heart.’ 

He kissed her gently. ‘Then I believe I’m going to have to quit my job.’ 

‘You would do that for me?’ 

‘I told you, I would do anything for you. Come on, lets get you cleaned up.’

Armitage had the biggest walk in shower Rose had ever seen. They both fit very comfortably, and she was very thankful because the sight of a naked, wet Armitage kneeling between her thighs as he gave her the best orgasm of her life was one memory she wouldn’t have wanted to miss out on. 

Later, dressed in one of Armitage’s t-shirts and snuggled under his clean sheets, Rose sighed happily as Hux kissed her nose. 

‘I’m going to tell my sister I want to leave the business. My heart has never been in it and it just feels tainted now.’ 

Armitage nodded sympathetically. ‘I can understand that. Guess that makes us both unemployed. What shall we do all day?’

Rose grinned back at him. ‘I can think of a few things.’

Armitage leaned in close and captured her lips with his. ‘I have a few ideas of my own,’ he murmured as he pressed against her. His lips moved to her ear as he palmed her breast making her gasp. 

‘Are you going to be a good girl and follow my orders?’ 

Rose nodded. 

Armitage smiled. ‘Such an obedient girl, where’s my petulant charge gone?’ 

Rose laughed. ‘She’s still here.’ 

Armitage kissed her again. ‘Let’s see if I can make her come out to play.’ 

Rose giggled. ‘I don’t know, she’s feeling pretty docile right now.’ 

‘So, orgasms at the way to tame you, huh?’

‘Definitely.’ 

He grinned devilishly. ‘Then get ready, baby. We’ve got a long night ahead of us.’ 

**********


End file.
